


And now she knows

by Abbypd



Series: Getting to know you [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Top!Luke, dom!ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbypd/pseuds/Abbypd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'At least she didn't walk in on us fucking'</p><p>Or where Luke and Ashton lose their virginity to each other and Liz walks in on them in bed the next morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And now she knows

**Author's Note:**

> It's late so I might have made some mistakes.

“Hi baby. I have missed you.”

Luke opened the front door and Ashton immediately wrapped his arms around the boy’s waist, pulling him close and kissing him. They hadn’t seen each other in three days, and even though that doesn’t seem very long, it had been the first three days apart since the camping trip.

 

It had been a weird three days. Michael and Calum were officially out, and all the girls at school were swooning over how adorable they were together. The two boys really liked to make a show out of it, receiving a chorus of ‘aww’s’ whenever they sat in each other’s lap or kissed each other on the cheek. The boys at school mostly didn’t really like it, they shot the couple weird and even discussed glances but that was about it. Bless their generation.

Both boys couldn’t care less about the haters, they were together and they were happy. Luke was happy for them as well, but he was a bit jealous too.

He wasn’t able to see Ashton every other second of the day and he wasn’t able to hold hands with him in the hallways. Calum had even slept at Michael’s every night. It wasn’t a new thing really, they had been sleeping at each other’s house since third grade; they just had added some activities to the list.

When Luke’s mum told him his father and she were going to stay the night at the hospital because Jack could become a father any day now, he invited Ashton over to stay the night right away, to which he said yes off course.

 

Ashton had wanted to take Luke on a proper date that night but Luke wasn’t out yet. It wasn’t like he was ashamed of who he was; not at all. He just didn’t want to sit his parents down and officially tell them. He reckoned they’d figure it out themselves, which would be a lot easier. They already noticed he talked about the drummer a lot lately. He would’ve done it that way if Ashton had been a girl too. So he didn’t want to go out somewhere with Ashton as a date, he didn’t want other people to know it before his parents knew. Ashton had already told his mum and siblings though, and they were very supportive. Luke knew his mum would react the same way.

 

“Me too. I didn’t even know it was possible to miss someone that much in just a couple of days.” Luke mumbled against Ashton’s lips. Shit, he had missed those soft, pink lips. The taller boy tried to close the door and walk into the living room while Ashton was still wrapped around him, moving his large hands over his back. Their lips were still connected and they almost tripped five times but they eventually landed safe on the couch. Ashton was on top of Luke, still fiercely kissing him as if they hadn’t seen each other in months. The older boy moved his hips so that his crotch grinded over Luke’s. Both his hands were now in Luke’s hair as his mouth still moved with his. He shifted a bit so he was able to kiss down the boy’s jaw while still grinding against him. Luke was already transforming into a whimpering mess beneath Ashton’s lips.

“I love you.” Luke said right after the drummer had sucked a mark into his skin. Ashton stopped his movements and lifted himself up to look his lover in the eyes.

“I love you too.” He told him, and kissed him tenderly to show him he really meant it.

 

It didn’t take long for things to heat up after that. Ashton had removed Luke’s shirt and his mouth moved over his bare skin, alternating between kissing, sucking and biting. He palmed the boy through his pants, but quickly got rid of them. When Ashton was licking over Luke’s boxers, looking up at the boy while deliberately ignoring his most sensitive spot, the boy couldn’t take it anymore.

“Fuck, I want you.” He moaned out. Ashton looked him deep in the eyes again, to make sure he had heard it right. The thing was, the couple hadn’t gone much further since the camping trip. Sure, Luke had thought about it – a lot – but they just hadn’t had the opportunity yet. Luke didn’t want his first time to be a quick shag before his parents came home. He wanted it to be slow, to make love to the boy. 

“Bedroom” was all the older boy said as he got up and grabbed Luke’s wrist to pull him with him. Once they were upstairs, Luke was the one to push Ashton on his bed. He liked it when Ashton was in charge, but he also liked a little power himself. The hazel eyed boy propped himself up on his elbows and Luke sat down on his lap. He moved his hips like a proper prostitute and Ashton let out the most beautiful little moans ever made by a human being. The boy hooked his fingers around the waistband of Luke’s boxers and moved them down. He firmly gripped the base of Luke’s dick as he kept moving his hips in the same motion. Luke threw his head back and groaned. Ashton was getting harder from watching his lover, and when Luke felt it, he got off of the boy, and crawled on the bed so his head was now close to his crotch. He removed all of the boy’s clothes, leaving them both stark naked on the younger boy’s bed.

Luke had gained quite some experience when it came to sucking cock in just three weeks. He could take most of Ashton into his mouth, even though the boy was huge. (You know what they say about guys with big feet) He swirled his tongue around the member while it was in his mouth, his hand moving on the part that didn’t fit into his mouth. His mind wasn’t fully paying attention on what he was doing though. He was about to fuck his boyfriend for the first time, and he didn’t even know if he was going to top or bottom. He couldn’t just ask Ashton what he wanted, could he? Maybe it was one of those things in life that just happen once you start, one of those things you don’t have to think about. But Luke was thinking about it, about how it would feel to have someone inside of him, or to be inside of Ashton. How the hell Ashton’s cock could ever enter him without tearing him apart; or maybe that was the whole idea.

“Baby.” Ashton softly spoke, trying really hard to keep his voice steady with Luke’s mouth still on him.

“Relax.” His hand moved to Luke’s chin, lifting his face up to his own to kiss him.

“We don’t have to do this if you’re not ready.”

“I am ready. I just… have never”

“Me neither.” Ashton promised him before Luke got the change to finish his sentence.

Luke kissed Ashton until he had found to courage to make a move.

“Get on your hands and knees.” He told Ashton, and he did. Luke parted his legs and sat down between them. He kissed the back of Ashton’s shoulder, and then licked from between his shoulder blades to his hole, circling his tongue around it for a while. Ashton sucked in his breath in surprise, encouraging Luke to go further. He licked several stripes over the hole before he dipped his tongue in a bit.

“Fuck.” Ashton moaned out as he did so.

 

When Luke decided his lover was tongue fucked long enough, he lined up his first finger, pushing it in without warning. Ashton, who had always been vocal, let out a long whiny moan.

“That’s so fucking good.” The boy told him as Luke started to move his finger in and out of him. He occasionally curled it, making Ashton sound like a porn star. Luke was a bit proud of making the boy moan out like that, and he wanted nothing more than to create more of those sounds. The neighbours could probably hear them but he didn’t really care at the moment. He’d probably worry about that later though.

“Add another.” The older boy told him.

“Fuck. Okay, yeah.” He muttered as he did as he was commanded. He couldn’t really imagine having fingers up your ass feeling good but Ashton seemed to love it. Luke kept moving his fingers, still curling them. Ashton’s body stuttered for a split of a second when Luke’s finger brushed against the bundle of nerves inside of him.

“Shit. Do that again.” Luke curled his fingers again in the exact same way; he was getting painfully hard from all the sounds that came out of Ashton’s mouth.

“Seriously, if you keep moaning like that, I’m going to come right here, right now.” Luke warned him.

Ashton turned his head to look Luke in the eyes. He wiggled his bum as he let out a fake moan, biting his lip right after.

“Okay, that’s it.” Luke grabbed Ashton’s waist and harshly turned him around so that he was lying on his back. His mouth attacked the drummer’s neck, leaving bruises all over it. He let the tip of his painfully hard member brush against Ashton’s hole.

“Ready?”

Ashton impatiently nodded and watched as Luke rolled a condom on his dick. He put some lube on his cock, lined up and bent down to kiss Ashton as he pushed himself inside of his lover. Ashton let out a low growl as Luke filled him up; Luke sucked on the boy’s nipple in an attempt to distract him a bit.

Luke’s head was spinning with how good it all felt though, and it took all of his willpower not to tear him apart. When the younger boy thought Ashton was getting used to him, he slowly started moving his hips.

“Oh, yeah, like that.” The vocal boy told him when Luke had found his G-spot once again.

Luke lost his shit when Ashton moaned out his name, and though he had planned on making love to his boyfriend, it started to look more like porn with the way he was thrusting into Ashton. The room was filled with both boy’s moans and the sound of skin slapping against skin.

Luke had been worried Ashton couldn’t take it yet, but the boy grabbed Luke’s waist, as if he wanted the boy to burry himself even deeper inside of his arse.

The older boy’s hand moved towards his hard one, but Luke immediately swapped his hand away and got a hold of it. While he was getting closer to his orgasm, his hand moved up and down Ashton’s dick.

Luke watched as Ashton came over his own chest and Luke’s hand; his mouth was hanging open, his eyes tightly shut and his whole body was glistening from sweat.

The taller boy moved up and threw his head back. His mouth was hanging open and he was finally moaning too; he had always been a quiet boy and he still had to remind himself that Ashton loved it when he was vocal. He came deep inside the boy and let himself fall on top of Ashton, their chests both rising and falling in time.

“Hi.” Ashton chuckled when Luke rolled off of him and laid down next to him on his side, watching Ashton.

“Hi yourself.”

“That was amazing.” Ashton sighed happily. Luke kissed him on his cheek and laid his head down on his chest, his arm thrown over his torso. Ashton wrapped his arm Luke as well.

“We should probably clean up.” Luke mumbled, already half asleep.

“Yeah.” Ashton agreed.

 

 

\---

 

The boys woke up from the alarm on Luke’s phone. They were still in the same position as last night; Ashton kissed Luke’s temple.

“Morning love.”

Luke grumbled and shifted a bit, not wanting to wake up just yet.

“We’ve got school baby. You need to get up.”

“You’ll never be in time though.” Luke said to Ashton, who’s school was further away.

“I can skip English. I already speak it.” The older boy giggled.

 

The two boy’s heard a noises coming from inside the house, but before they could act on it, Luke’s bedroom door swung open and Liz walked in.

“Morning baby.” She didn’t even realize it; she was clearly looking for something. The couple were too shocked to do something, so they just watched as Liz’s eyes grew big when she noticed Ashton in her son’s bed. She just stared at the two blonde boys for a little while, mouth opening and closing like a fish would do, not able to think of something to say.

“Morning Ashton.” She eventually said, and left the room with a wink at the two sleepy lads.

“Shit.” Luke softly said as he pressed his face against Ashton’s chest in embarrassment.  

“At least she didn’t walk in on us fucking.” The drummer shrugged.

 

\---

 

“Luke, what’s with the hickeys?” Michael said a little too loud as he poked one in the middle of their first class.

“Shut up.” he whispered. It was too late though, some girls were already looking at him, waiting for an answer.

“Ashton spend the night.” He whispered even softer, but the girls all started giggling, telling him they had heard it.

Michael, fucking tease, whistled at him, drawing even more attention.

“Mister Clifford, do we have a problem?”

Michael shook his head, not wanting the whole class to know about his friend’s secret.

“Luke has a boyfriend.” One girl said out loud, and Luke didn’t know whether he wanted to kill her, or thank her for outing him so he didn’t have to do it himself.

Their teacher grumbled out in annoyance while half the class smiled at him; the other half either didn’t react or rolled their eyes at the girl.

 

 **[To: Ashton**.]

 

_I think I’m officially out. How about a nandos date tomorrow night? Love you_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr.
> 
> Abbypd.tumblr.com x


End file.
